The present invention relates generally to improvements in three-dimensional solar energy concentrators. More particularly, it pertains to new and improved three-dimensional tracking solar energy concentrators wherein the solar reflecting surface thereof is formed from an elastic reflecting material having differential pressure acting thereon.
Currently favored technology for the collection of solar energy in the range of 600.degree. F. and above for producing superheated steam for use by boiler-generator equipment that in turn produces electric power requires tracking three-dimensional concentrators such as three-dimensional paraboloid dishes which can be precisely steered in both elevation and azimuth in order to follow the movement of the sun. Accurate tracking devices that are to track under conditions of weather extremes and in varying high wind forces on large three-dimensional concentrators are expensive to construct and costly to maintain. In order to provide the high temperature output needed by central station power plants for power production in the multi-megawatt range, a three-dimensional tracking system is required. To date, the cost of an associated tracking mechanism which has to be sturdy enough to withstand the expected windage forces has made the entire concept uneconomical. This problem is compounded by the fact that a solar energy collection system may utilize literally thousands of 20 ft. diameter parabolic concentrators, each with its associated tracking mechanism.